


7 Days of Hell

by hamham1o1



Series: Dream SMP oneshots [39]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Beating, Blood, Blood and Injury, Branding, Choking, Crying, Cutting, Drowning, Electrocution, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Heavy Angst, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Maybe - Freeform, Pandora’s Vault, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Quackity u bitch, Starvation, Tags to be added, Torture, Violence, Waterboarding, Whipping, can I please state that no one deserves torture :), lemon juice on wounds, shock collar, sry Dream istg I love you-, woop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamham1o1/pseuds/hamham1o1
Summary: Quackity wants the info and Dream’s gonna have to go through hellIstg this is better my summary is just shit lmao
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Clay | Dream, Alexis | Quackity & Sam | Awesamdude
Series: Dream SMP oneshots [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039014
Comments: 69
Kudos: 441





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyyyyy
> 
> Before we get into this imma just state that NO ONE deserves torture no matter what they did. And that’s just my opinion. There’s no way to justify it and hats just my opinion. 
> 
> Please refrain from saying he deserves it in the comments :)  
> I won’t really mind if you do, I’ll probably respond bc I really do like seeing peoples opinions on these things
> 
> The stream really bothered me as well lol like ik it’s role play but hearing Dream sound so scared really messed with me lol. Like really fucked woth my brain to hear someone who’s really important to me sound like that lmao
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

Dream eyes Quackity with such fear it makes the other grim wildly. 

“SAM!!!” scareams Dream once more. He doesn't know why Sam isn’t answering. Sam is supposed to make sure he’s unharmed, so where is he?!

“SA-“ A swift kick to his jaw shuts him up before he can finish. Quackity chuckles.

“Oh Dream, Sam doesn’t care about what I’m doing. As long as I don’t kill you I can have as much fun as I want.” Quackity pulls out the hammer and Dream scrambles away from him. 

“P-Please Quackity. I’ll d-do anything.” Quackity smirks. 

“Then tell me how to revive someone.” Dream shakes his head before he feels a hammer connect to his side, sending him into a wall. He heard at least 4 cracks. Dream screams, pain sparking in his chest. He grips his side and looks up at Quackity who is smiling sadistically.

“Come on Dream, just tell me.” Dream worked up enough courage to glare at him with his one working eye.

“Fuck you.” spits Dream. Quackity’s eyes widens at his words.

“Oh boy we’re going to have fun.” Dream barely had time to react before the hammer collided with his head, knocking him out entirely. 

  
  
  


Dream’s muffled screams echo through the cell as he writhes, pulling against the chains around his wrists. Quackity chuckles as he places the knife back on his skin before pulling it quickly leaving another deep cut. Dream heaves as he chokes on his breath, teeth grinding down on the gag in his mouth. Quackity had restrained him after knocking him out so he was now being forced to stand, wrists chained and the links attached to the ceiling while Quackity whipped, beat and cut his back, sides and chest. Dream felt tears roll down his cheek as another scream ripped itself from his throat. His feet were chained to the floor as well so he couldn’t move. Sam had dropped down all the items for Quackity. That thought alone made Dream want to die even more. Dream saw Quackity pick up the whip again and he squirms trying to tell Quackity to not. Quackity smirks and raises the whip before bringing it down harshly onto his shoulder blade. Dream cried out as he struggled against his bonds. 

“Just tell me Dream.” Dream didn’t even hesitate before shaking his head. Quackity snarled and struck Dream’s bloody and cut up back multiple times. They were fast and each one pulled a muffled scream from his throat. Warm blood dripped down torso as he tugged on his restraints. Quackity was going to strike again but stopped and dropped the bloody whip before going to the bag Sam dropped down and shuffling through it before pulling out a rope. Dream eyed it as he began tying it around his throat before pulling it through one of the chain links. Dream started to thrash the best he could but he didn’t get anywhere before Quackity yanks it up choking him. Dream gasps and heaves, pulling on the cuffs around his wrists. Quackity giggles once more.

“Oh Dream this would be over if you just told me.” Tears slipped from Dream’s eyes but he remained silent. He wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of begging. He wouldn’t beg, he couldn’t let him win. Sam tried to break him so he was used to abuse. This may be on a different level but he’d get used to it. Dream coughs around the gag in his mouth, vision going dark. Quackity notices how he stops struggling and lets go of the rope letting Dream’s body jerk down. The dirty blonde coughs and sputters the best he can trying to suck in any more air. Quackity goes to pull it again but then Sam’s voice cuts through the speaker.

“Quackity, I have to leave which means you have to leave. Gather everything and use the fire res to get through the lava.” Quackity groans in frustration but his smirk returns when his eyes land on Dream. He’s strung up, feet touching the floor but the only thing keeping him standing are the chains around his wrists. Gashes from knives, marks from the whip and bruises from his fist and the hammer litter his body. Blood drips from almost every wound, running down his back. His breaths are shallow and weak, every breath making his lungs creak in protest. Quackity walks over and unlocks the cuffs. Dream hits the ground with a pained scream. 

“See you tomorrow Dream, if you thought this was bad it’s only going to get worse.” says Quackity before pushing drinking the fire res and leaving Dream there, wheezing a gasping. Dream weakly reaches up and pulls the gag off his head and throws it into the lava. He licks his lips and wipes the tears from his face. He then realizes Quackity left his feet chained and he groans in annoyance. Dream hears something enter the cell but then recognizes the footsteps.

“Hm, he did a lot.” comments Sam. Dream rolls his eyes but cries out when Sam grabs his arm and forcefully turns him over so he’s laying on his stomach. Dream hisses in pain.

“F-fuck you.” spits Dream. Sam ignores him as he roughly cleans the wounds before wrapping his torso in bandages after making him sit up. The bandages run all the way up to his neck and to his elbows down to his hips. Dream hacks once again and slowly moves as far away from Sam as he can. Sam grunts as he stands up.

“Behave or I’m going to be the next person in here.” warns Sam before walking back to the lava and disappearing into it. Dream scoffs. He whines when he lays down on his back all the wounds getting agitated. He bites his lip while the pain subsides. Dream rubs his tired eyes as he lays there unmoving. He looks at the blood on the floor and the cuffs hanging from the ceiling and the cuffs around his ankles. He shudders at the memory of waking up, arms tied above him, gag in his mouth. Dream bites his lip so hard it nearly bleeds. His stomach cramped painfully from lack of food but he ignored it in hopes of catching some form of sleep before the duck returns tomorrow. Everytime he closes his eyes he just sees Quackity’s sadistic smile and hears his menacing laugh. That alone is enough to keep him awake so he wraps his arms around himself and lays there quietly, letting his mind drift to distract him from the cruel nature of reality.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity is back for round two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so tired
> 
> Also TW FOR TORTURE PLS ITS BAD MY READERS 
> 
> I DJNT WANNA TRIGGER ANYKNE 
> 
> With that said, pls read the tags, and enjoy the pain :)

Dream wakes up to the sound of the food dispenser turning on. His whole body aches, lacerations and bandages covering his freckled skin. The bandages have a red tint from the blood on the floor and the wounds that hadn’t stopped bleeding. Dream groans loudly and shifts. A yelp escapes his lips when he sees Quackity standing there, leaning against a wall, familiar hammer next to him. Dream scrambles as far away from him as he can, breathing already fast.  
Quackity smirks at his fear. “Told you I’d be back, Dream,” he says with a grin as he leans off the wall. Dream tries to move further away but the cuffs around his ankles make that very difficult. Quackity approaches him slowly, tossing the hammer back and forth between his hands.   
“Is Dream scared? What a thrilling sight.” Dream shivers and pulls at the cuffs once more. “Let’s see, what should we do today?”  
Dream watches in fear as he sets the bag down, unzipping it.  
“Oh! How about…” Quackity starts digging through the bag before grabbing some rope out. He giggles. “Now Dream, this can be easy or this can be hard.” Dream snarls and kicks Quackity’s leg the best he can nearly making the other fall.  
“Fuck off,” spits Dream.  
Quackity’s face falls before a wide grin comes back. “The hard way it is.” He drops the rope and grabs the hammer, lifting it. Dream can’t tell where he’s aiming until the hammer hits his knee cap, a deafening crack ringing through the air. The pain doesn’t set in immediately and then Dream screams, long and loud as Quackity laughs in front of him.   
“Oh come on, it didn’t hurt that bad.” Dream looks at him, tears dripping down his face. Quackity chuckles and roughly grabs his wrists, typing them in front of him.   
“Now, let’s have some fun,” taunts Quackity as he ties Dream’s hands to the bottom of the lectern that was mounted to the floor. Dream pulls against the rope, wrists already beginning to be rubbed raw. He chokes and his breaths as tears continue to fall.  
“Open wide~” Dream goes to look at what the fuck he’s talking about only to have a potion shoved into his mouth. He chokes on it at first before the pain in his leg starts to go away, then the bottle is ripped from his lips.  
“That should’ve only been enough to heal your knee.” Dream heaves but is ultimately thankful his fucking knee isn’t broken anymore.   
“Now Dream, how do you feel about water?” Dream opens his mouth but Quackity grips his jaw and giggles.   
“Hope you know how to hold your breath~” Dream gasps when a rags is thrown over his face, immediately understanding what his plan is. Quackity grabs one of the many bikers from his inventory.  
“Let’s have some fun~” Quackity pours the bucket onto his face and Dream nearly screams at the coldness of the water alone not even including the fact he can’t breathe. He tries to breathe but then more water is poured on his face and he swallows it this time making him choke.   
“Oh this only the beginning Dreamie~”

Dream chokes and sputters as he tries to breathe but isn’t able to get any air in. The rag sticks to his face everytime he tries to breathe in. Quackity’s been at this for a while, maybe an hour? Dream doesn’t know, the only thing he’s focused on is not revealing anything. He’d managed to get a breath in earlier because he could still move his head so Quackity now had his hand on his throat, and he was squeezing so it made it even harder to breathe. Dream feels the hand loosen and then the cloth is taken off his face. He sucks in so much air he nearly choked on it all again.   
“I’m honestly surprised you didn’t pass out from that.” says Quackity. Dream coughs and heaves and looks at Quackity through blurry vision.   
“No matter, the fun isn’t over yet.” Dream’s mind is hazy, thoughts slow as he slowly recovers. He doesn't have much time to recover before he’s slapped making him gasp sharply. He feels the bandages on his torso being removed, the air making them sting.   
“Hmmm, Sam gave me something special.” says Quackity as he digs around the bag again. Dream squirms on the floor until Quackity jabs his finger onto one of the cuts on his stomach and he lets out a choked cry.   
“Stop moving or I’ll drown you while doing this and I bet you’d pass out instantly.” threatens Quackity. Dream on any other occasion would’ve given a snarky remark but he hurts and he just wants less pain at this point.  
“This right here, Dream, is lemon juice. You’re smart, so I’m sure you know what I’m planning to do.” Right as the words lemon juice escape his mouth Dream is practically thrashing, trying to get the rope off of his wrists, only ending up rubbing them even more raw than before as blood from them drips onto the floor. Quackity laughs loudly before tipping the bottle, a few drops coming out and landing on his torn up chest eliciting a scream from him.   
“FUCK!!!” screams Dream. Quakcity pours more and more and more until Dream is a sobbing mess of tears and blood. Quackity slaps him roughly once more.   
“Tell me what I want to know Dream, or this is going to get worse and worse.” Dream sobs openly but shakes his head and Quackity slams a fist onto his stomach, aggravating every wound and bruise there and he screams again.   
“You're really starting to piss me off, Dream.” Dream looks at him through his once good eye and manages to glare at him.   
“Fuck. You.” Dream nearly smirks at how fucking pissed he looks.   
“You’re gonna regret that.” Dream flinches violently when he raises his fist again but then Sam’s voice comes through the loud speaker.   
“Quackity, wrap it up. You're running out of time.” Quackity curses under his breath and glares at Dream who looks like he’s about to pass out.   
“You’re lucky, but not for long. I’m going to ask for longer sessions Dreamie.” Dream’s eyes widen and Quakcity giggles.   
“We’ll have even more time together, doesn’t that sound exciting?” Dream whines pitifully and Quackity cuts the rope, bloody and torn wrists stinging painfully. Dream pulled his hands to his chest and cradled them in front of him. He wants to yell and cuss at Quackity but he knows it’s not going to do any good so he sits there, shaking violently as Quackity gathers his things and drinks a fire res.   
“I’ll be back, Dream, see you tomorrow.” Dream watches as he walks into the lava, finally leaving him alone. He feels weak again and goddamn his wrists hurt. Dream sits up, pulling his knees to his chest. He didn’t want to fall asleep again, he wasn’t expecting Quackity to be in there when he woke up today, he had let his fuckikg guard down. Dream rubbed his eyes with his hands trying his best to ignore the pain. He looks at the lava. He thinks he’s gonna stay awake from now on, who needs sleep anyway, he’s fine. Dream yawns and then proceeds to pinch himself to not close his eyes. God it was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha Dream intentionally sleep depriving himself Pog
> 
> Also, IM SO SORRY I HURT HIM SO MUCH ISTG I LOVE HIM
> 
> Chapters will probably just get worse ngl 
> 
> I have something planned to release to have a break from pure angst :3
> 
> Pls I’m so fuckinb tired 
> 
> I hope this was okay!
> 
> Love you guys!💚💚💚
> 
> -Ash :)
> 
> For fanart or if you just wanna say hi! Fanart is always allowed! Just tag me or dm me :) and don't forget credit! :D
> 
> Insta: hammy1o1
> 
> Tumblr: hamham1o1
> 
> Twitter: hamham1o1
> 
> Also! We have a discord server now!
> 
> It’s chalk full of dream apologists ngl-
> 
> https://discord.gg/bTfv9zXc2M
> 
> when u join, make sure to do an intro so we can let u into the server :3


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woop another day in hell but a new face comes :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy pls read the tags, I don’t think it’s as bad as the last one in my opinion but my standards are different lmao 
> 
> Basically just read the tags 😂
> 
> TW for this chapter: electrocution/shock collar, beating, knives and cutting, blood, reference to drowning, dehumanization, branding, I hope I got everything-
> 
> Hope it’s okay! :D

The next wasn’t any better; hell, it might’ve been worse as he was now being shocked with a shock collar. He’d already been beaten so badly he felt like he was going to die and now, this. He can feel his body beginning to shut down from the immense pain as Quackity presses that fucking button again, and another scream is ripped from his throat. He grasps the collar — that  _ fucking collar _ — and pulls at it once more. It hurts so much. Every bruise hurt and the old wounds were still painfully sensitive as well. Quackity laughs as he towers over him.

“Come on Dream, it doesn’t hurt  _ that _ badly.”

Dream looks at him in annoyance. “T-then you f-fucking try it,” he spits out.

Quackity snarls and kicks Dream right in the chest earning a pained scream. He kneels down and grabs Dream’s hair, pulling him up right in front of his face. “You’ve got a lot of fucking nerve.”

Dream glares at him through hazy vision and spits at him. Quackity slams his face into the obsidian, fresh blood spilling from his now broken nose. 

“Oh, Dream, you are going to wish you would’ve just told me.”

Dream brings a hand up to his nose and snaps it back, biting his tongue to hold back the cry. Quackity digs through the bag before pulling something out. It was a small blade, but it was sharp. “I’d recommend laying on your stomach back, Dream, or the shock collar comes back on.”

Dream weighs his options, but he’s slightly biased because he was just shocked so he turns onto his back. “Good boy~” Dream groans at the pet name; they make him feel fucking awful and Quackity knows it — he’s just exploiting it at this point. Quackity pulls the knife out of its sheath and walks over. 

“W-What are you d-doing?”

Quackity smiles sweetly, though Dream can see through the facade. “Just going to remind you of your place.”

Dream suddenly finds the strength to want to move away and he sits up, but Quackity slams his foot onto his chest, forcing his back to hit the floor. Dream heaves at the lack of oxygen and screams again when Quackity presses down. He can practically hear his ribs protesting. Quackity takes his foot off and kneels next to Dream, pinning his wrists above his head. Dream begins to thrash, trying to get out of his grip and Quackity rolls his eyes before releasing him and retrieving the remote. Dream eyes it in horror and then searing agony is shit through his neck and he writhes on the floor.

“Stop. Moving,” he spits. The blade touches his skin and presses down. He tries to jerk away, but Quackity climbs on top of him, straddling him and pinning his wrists above his head. Dream screams once more when the blade is pressed onto his sensitive skin again. He could feel him carving something, but couldn’t figure out what. Dream whines once the blade is removed, and Quackity smirks at the blood dripping down his side onto the obsidian. 

“Ah, now, you’ll always know.”

His hands shoot to his side, wanting the pain to stop but not knowing what to do. “K-know what?” he chokes, tears in his eyes. 

“This was a game Dream, and I gambled. My prize was you and I get to do whatever I want to you because you are  _ mine  _ to hurt.”

Dream looks down, wiping the blood away from the wound and his eyes widen. Quackity had carved his signature smile into his side, :].

“You belong to me, I  _ own  _ you. You are the thing that’s going to tell me how to resurrect the dead. You’re only alive because of it, you're only alive for my pure enjoyment and because I need that information. You have no other purpose than to be my little toy. Your whole life is pointless without me.”

Dream freezes, the words striking a nerve in him. He’s simply silent, just staring at the ground. Quackity smiles. “See, you’re already getting-“

The last thing Quackity expects is for Dream to lunge, fist hitting him square in the nose, a crack filling the room. Quackity yelps and his hands come up to his bleeding nose while Dream stumbles back, catching himself by grabbing the chains that still hang from the ceiling. Dream glares at him but he can’t help the overwhelming fear that crashes down on him as the realization of what he did hits him. “Q-Quackity, Quackity I didn’t-”

“You fucker,” he spits. Dream swallows and steps back, only for his knee to give out and bring him crashing to the floor. Quackity fucking  _ throws  _ the knife, neither of them paying attention to where it lands. A twisted smile comes to his lips. “Oh, you  _ fucked up, _ Dream.”

He scrambles away from him until he reaches the corner. Quackity rushes forwards and grabs the front of Dream’s shirt, lifting him up and then slamming him into the wall, making him cry out as his wounds are agitated. Dream goes to speak, but a fist meets his stomach and he hacks. 

“You’re going to learn your fucking place.” Quackity hits his stomach again, and Dream swears it’s harder than the last hit. He gets thrown to the floor, landing on his stomach. Quackity begins to assault him, repeatedly kicking his sides and back. Dream cries out with each hit.

“You are  _ nothing _ ,” he spits as he kicks Dream’s face, blood splattering. Tears run down his cheeks, sobs wracking his body. Quackity pulls out Sam’s hammer and Dream turns over, blood running down his neck.

“W-wait,” tries Dream but the hammer comes down onto his lower leg, the bones there cracking and a gut-wrenching scream coming from his throat. Quackity raises the hammer again, this time aiming for his head. Dream looks at it through blurry vision. Is this how he’s gonna die? From Quackity in a prison cell? Dream closes his eyes and waits for the hit but it never comes. He cracks an eye open and sees something holding the hammer or well someone. Sam stands there, gripping the handle tight. 

“Stop, you’ll kill him.” Dream feels a sigh of disdain escape his lips. He wonders for a brief second if dying would’ve been better. Quackity glares at Dream but lowers the enchanted weapon.

“I think that’s enough for today, his wounds will be tended to.” Quackity nods and tosses the hammer to Sam before grabbing his things and leaving. Sam takes a quick glance at Dream’s bloody and bruised form. His breaths are labored, and each one sends a wave of pain through him. Sam follows Quackity out leaving Dream alone, and he stares at the blood on the floor with an almost numb expression. He tries not to move because it hurts to move even the slightest bit. Sam’s voice cuts through the intercom making him jump. 

“Your injuries are going to be tended to, don’t do anything stupid.” Dream wants to groan but he decides against it, remaining silent. He lays there, waiting for Sam to come back. He hears the lava shift but he’s surprised when he hears a gasp but his mind is too fuzzy to care. Gentle hands touch his abused skin and he cries out. He can hear… apologies?? Dream groans when he’s turned over, onto his back but he’s surprised when he feels his back on something soft. Dream cracks an eye open and he meets white eyes. 

“Dream? Are you here with me?” asks Bad, concern lacing his voice. Dream stared at him in disbelief.

“B-Bad…?” Bad wants to hug him at the sound of his raw voice.

“Yeah, yeah it’s me Dream, oh my god what did they do to you?” Bad places a hand on the side of his face.

“It h-hurts B-Bad.” 

“I know, I’m gonna help.” Bad goes into his inventory, pulling out a healing potion and his gapples. 

“Dream I’m going to pour this down your throat okay? It’s going to help you.” Dream barely registers the rest of what he said, but he thrashes when he feels something going down his throat, it reminds him of water. He doesn’t like water. 

“Woah-! Dream it’s okay! It’s okay!” reassures Bad but Dream shoves weakly at him, pain coursing through his arms. He accidentally lifts his leg and the broken bone hits the ground and he  _ screams.  _ Bad grabs Dream’s face.

“Dream, it’s me please, deep breaths it’s me I’m not going to hurt you.” Bad locks eyes with Dream, staring into his dull eye and his green one.

“I would never hurt you,” whispers Bad. Dream’s breathing even out the longer he soothes him. 

“There we go, great job Dream you’re doing so well. In and out, just like I taught you.” Dream grips his shirt like he’d disappear. 

“Okay, this is going to fix your leg alright?” Dream nods weakly and Bad helps him drink it. Dream feels the bone in his leg fix itself, and he sighs. 

“Feeling better?” asks the demon. Dream nods.

“I’m glad, it should’ve numbed some of the other pain as well.” Bad pulls him up and makes him sit up, head resting on his chin as he begins to bandage his torso once more. After a few minutes he’s done and Dream feels arms wrap around him. 

“I’m sorry Dream, I had no idea. Sam just told me to help you because you were hurt, I didn’t know Quackity was doing this,” explains Bad. Dream shrugs.

“It’s o-okay, not your f-fault.” Bad hugs him as tight as he can without hurting him. Dream melts into the embrace, so unfamiliar with the feeling of physical contact that doesn’t hurt. He didn’t even feel the tears when they began running down his cheeks until Bad was shushing him quietly.

“It’s okay Dream, let it out.” Dream can't even hold back the sob that escapes his lips as he clings onto Bad, burning his face into the others neck. Bad soothes him as he cries, holding him close. 

“It’s okay, I’ve got you, I’ve got you.” Bad was going to tell him everything would be okay but he knows he can’t do anything here, he has no way of helping. It’s never a good idea to make a promise you can’t keep so Bad just hugs him as the tears soak his shirt, calming him. It was all he could do for now and he was going to do it right goddammit. 

“I’ve got you Dream,” whispers Bad, “I’ve got you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys finally satisfied now that I added hurt comfort lmao 
> 
> Jfc these are painful lmao
> 
> Hope it was okay tho! 
> 
> I really liked bringing in Bad and who knows what effect itll have on the story’s plot ;)
> 
> Hehehe I hope you thought this was okay! 
> 
> Love you guys!💚💚💚
> 
> -Ash :)
> 
> For fanart or if you just wanna say hi! Fanart is always allowed! Just tag me or dm me :) and don't forget credit! :D
> 
> Insta: hammy1o1
> 
> Tumblr: hamham1o1
> 
> Twitter: hamham1o1
> 
> Also! We have a discord server now!
> 
> It’s chalk full of dream apologists ngl-
> 
> https://discord.gg/bTfv9zXc2M
> 
> when u join, make sure to do an intro so we can let u into the server :3

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyyy pretty rough hehe
> 
> I’m planning for this to hear short book! Just 10 chapters, 7 chapters would be a week of torture basically lol and the last few chapters would be something I guess lol I’ll figure it out! :D
> 
> I hope this was okay!
> 
> Love you guys!💚💚💚
> 
> -Ash :)
> 
> For fanart or if you just wanna say hi! Fanart is always allowed! Just tag me or dm me :) and don't forget credit! :D
> 
> Insta: hammy1o1
> 
> Tumblr: hamham1o1
> 
> Twitter: hamham1o1
> 
> Also! We have a discord server now!
> 
> It’s chalk full of dream apologists ngl-
> 
> https://discord.gg/bTfv9zXc2M
> 
> when u join, make sure to do an intro so we can let u into the server :3


End file.
